


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by snesbian_enby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snesbian_enby/pseuds/snesbian_enby
Summary: Sanders Sides oneshots I write when I’m bored and feel like procrastinating personal projects.These will mostly contain ships, basically all the ships except for remrom (because ew, we don’t stan incest in this household).If any of these are familiar, hi, you must have seen these on my wattpad. Welcome to my ao3 happy to have you. I’m going to be posting on here and wattpad so uh, yeah. (My wattpad is snesbian_enby)Requests are open, I can’t guarantee when they’ll be out (because again I write these to procrastinate 👀). But if you want me to write something specific (I.E specific ship, scenario, au, etc etc) just lemme know. I have the right to refuse any that I feel uncomfortable with however, I especially won’t write smut or any remrom, so don’t suggest either of those it’ll be a waste of both of our times.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Oh How The Turn Tables | Moxiety

**Author's Note:**

> !!Specific warnings for this chapter!!
> 
> \- panic attack  
> -horror movie stuff ig  
> \- mainly fluff and comfort other than those two things ^^^

“You know... maybe this was a bad idea” Patton said in a worried tone. Virgil has somehow (somewhat) convinced Patton to watch the 2017 IT with him. Virgil had been wanting to rewatch it for a while, but he also wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend so this was his idea of a date. And Patton, sweet, lovable Patton, agreed after a lot of convincing.  
“It’ll be fine Pat, I’ll be right here with you the entire time if you get scared.” Virgil said in an attempt to ease Patton’s worry. Patton looked at his lap and bit his lip. Virgil sighed and crawled onto Patton’s bed, sinking in a little due to the abundance of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals.   
“Hey, look at me.” Patton looked up at Virgil with a questioning look. Virgil smiled reassuringly at the other. “If it makes you feel better, two of the main characters in this movie are gay as hecc for each other.” At that Patton smiled brightly.  
“Really?”   
“Yeah, it’s canon.”   
That was what got Patton to agree (for the second time) to watch the movie. Virgil smiled and got off the bed. He walked over to the light switch and turned it off. Patton giggled as he heard Virgil stumbling clumsily back to the bed, both their visions pitch black from the sudden change.   
“You ok?” Patton asked with a laugh as he heard the emo trip. Virgil huffed out a laugh as he felt his hand gently slap the bed.   
“Yeah I’m fine, I caught myself.” He said as he climbed onto the bed and felt around for the remote. When he found it he turned on Patton’s tv, finally illuminating the room causing both men to flinch at the sudden brightness.   
Patton summoned a package of Oreos and set them on his lap. As Virgil his play on the movie Patton snuggled into the blankets and leaned his head on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil sighed contently as he put his arm lazily over Patton’s shoulder.   
As the first scene started Virgil could just hear Patton quietly muttering to himself.  
“Oooh he’s adorable!”  
“Oh kiddo no don’t go down there, there’s going to be something in there!” Patton partially hid his face in Virgil’s chest when Georgie saw the “eyes” in his basement. Virgil found it adorable.  
“Ooo that had to hurt.”  
Patton jumped when Pennywise appeared. He glanced at Virgil A few times. “Why is there a clown in the sewer? Why is there a clown?” He asked Virgil in a serious tone. Virgil chuckled and looked at his worried boyfriend who was staring intently at the screen as Georgie talked to the clown. Virgil leaned over and kissed the side of Patton’s head above his ear.  
“You’ll see in a second.” Virgil whispered in Patton’s ear, his eyes on the movie. And he was right, as Georgie reached into the sewer and Pennywise opened his mouth, Patton sunk back into his pillows and Virgil’s arm in fear and whimpered in fear.  
“You ok?” Virgil asked, now looking at Patton. The usually cheerful side looked up at him with a scared expression. Virgil frowned and kissed his forehead. “I can turn it off if it’s too much.” At that Patton shook his head, trying to ignore what was happening on screen.  
“No it’s fine, I’m ok.” Patton said with a somewhat forced smile. Virgil tried to return the smile.  
“You sure?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded his head and turned back to the movie.

————

Virgil sighed and stretched as the end credits rolled. He turned to look at Patton to see he was crying. Virgil’s expression quickly changed from content to worried.  
“Hey, Pat, what’s wrong?” Virgil asked softly. Patton turned to look at him and quickly wiped his eyes.  
“Nothing, the movie was just... really scary.” Patton said honestly, trying to stop the flow of tears. Virgil gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled him into a hug. Patton immediately melted into it, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist. Virgil buried his face in Patton’s hair.   
“You want me to sleep in here tonight?” Virgil asked. He felt Patton nod and he smiled, kissing the top of his head and moving to rest his chin on Patton’s head as he rubbed his back.

————

It was 2AM when Virgil was woken up to the sound of whimpering. He sat up slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. He looked to the right of him and saw Patton was still asleep. As his eyes fully adjusted he saw Patton was shaking, his face contorted in fear and tears streamed down his face. Virgil felt panic rush over him as he heard Patton let out a choked sob. Virgil was used to having panic attacks and nightmares, but he’d never had to help others with that problem. This was all new to him.   
He hesitantly reached his hand out, gently shaking Patton.  
“Hey, Pat, wake up.” Virgil spoke softly, still shaking the moral side. After a few seconds of this Patton finally woke up, he sat up gasping for air. Virgil jumped, not expecting him to get up so suddenly. Patton looked around, his pupils were small. Patton was full on hyperventilating, grabbing fistfuls of his blanket.   
“Patton, can you hear me?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded, trying and failing to steady his breathing. Virgil nodded as well, more to himself. “Ok...” Virgil whispered, trying to think of what helped him when he was having a panic attack. “Can I touch you?” Virgil asked, staying as calm has he possibly could. Patton nodded. As soon as Virgil got the ok he carefully pulled Patton into a hug, holding the moral side. Patton’s head was resting on Virgil’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, clinging to the shirt on his back. Virgil rubbed Patton’s back with one hand, the other was combing through Patton’s hair.  
“Shhh you’re ok, I’m here.” Virgil spoke almost in a whisper. Patton buried himself deeper in Virgil’s embrace. He whimpered, starting to feel light headed.  
“I-I can’t... I can’t breath... V-Virgil I can’t...” Patton said frantically. Virgil’s heart ached hearing the way Patton spoke.  
“It’s ok bub, focus on your breathing. Breath in for 4 seconds.” Virgil took a deep breath as he spoke, Patton followed along with him the best he could. “Hold for 7 seconds.” Patton tried, but his breathing became erratic again.  
“I c-can’t.”   
“It’s ok, try again. Breath in for 4 seconds, hold for 7 seconds, and breath out for 8 seconds.” Patton nodded slowly. Virgil breathed with Patton and after what seemed like forever, Patton’s breathing finally started to go back to normal. His crying had completely stopped as well. They held on to each other for a bit longer though.  
“Thank you.” Patton whispered. Virgil smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.  
“You’re welcome Pat.” Patton pulled away just enough to look at his boyfriend. He looked drained from it all. Virgil brushed Patton’s hair away from his face, his hand lingering on his cheek. “What was all that about? What had you so scared?” Virgil finally asked. Patton looked away.  
“It was just a bad dream, it’s silly.” Virgil sighed and gently guided Patton to look at him.  
“Patton, your fears aren’t silly, you can tell me.” Virgil said with a frown. Patton gave him a sad smile.  
“I guess you’re right, it’s just that movie really scared me...” Patton admitted, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with the hem of Virgil’s shirt. Virgil felt the guilt settle in as he watched Patton. He bit his lip.  
“Babe, I’m so sorry for making you watch that movie.” Virgil apologized, resting his forehead on Patton’s shoulder.  
“You didn’t make me, I said yes.”  
“Yeah but you tried telling me you changed your mind and I insisted. I’m so so sorry.” Patton gently pushed Virgil up by his shoulder, making eye contact with him.  
“Virgil, it’s not your fault, I’m not upset with you. The movie was scary but I did like it.” Virgil searcher Patton’s face for any sign of lies. Patton smiled. “If you hadn’t insisted we watch it I would have never learned that I actually really like it and am invested in it!” Virgil looked at Patton in surprise.  
“You.... you liked the movie?” Virgil asked almost in shock. Patton nodded and kissed Virgil on the cheek.  
“I did! But it was really scary so maybe hold off on showing me the second one.” Patton said with a giggle, but Virgil knew he was serious. Virgil let out a nervous laugh.  
“Heh... yeah. I probably should have started you off with a less scary one.” Virgil scratched his cheek in embarrassment as he spoke. Patton gave him a tired smile.  
“Yeah probably.” Patton said with a yawn. He hugged Virgil’s waist, laying his head on Virgil’s chest in an attempt to get Virgil to lay back down. Virgil chuckled and started running his fingers through Patton’s hair as he laid down, his other hand was under his own head.   
“We going back to sleep?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded. Virgil smiled. “Alright, gnight bub.” Virgil whispered. Virgil closed his eyes, not exactly intending to sleep, but it would be great. His eyes flew back open when he felt Patton lean up, his lips now pressed against Virgil’s with a smile. After the initial surprise Virgil let his eyes close again as he kissed back. After a few moments Patton pulled away just slightly.   
“Thank you for helping me, love.” Patton whispered. Virgil blushes at the pet name and smiled.  
“It-it was no problem, you do it all the time for me so... yeah.” Virgil said awkwardly, suddenly very aware of his words. Patton giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then his cheek.  
“I love you.” Patton said. Virgil’s blush grew darker as he looked at Patton with wide eyes.  
“I love you too.” He finally managed to whisper. Patton smiled and laid back down, his head back on Virgil’s chest, leaving Virgil flustered and staring at the dark ceiling while Patton fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Burn Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lunatic19
> 
> Request: Logan just wants a nap: Lociet maybe Intrulociet
> 
> Logan is one tired, burnt out boy and the light sides aren’t any help. Lucky for Logan he’s got two boyfriends ready to cuddle the shit out of him whenever he needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested a while ago I am so sorry hhhshshsh. I would have been done with this sooner but the two princes season 3 came out and took over my life for a bit.

Logan groaned, leaning back in his desk chair. Thomas was finally, finally taking a break which meant so could Logan. Working days on end had worn Logan down and burn out was hitting him hard. Honestly he’d keep working but he could barely focus at this point, his brain felt like tv static. He crossed an arm over his chest and massaged his temples with his other hand in an attempt to ease his pounding headache. He sighed and stood up from his chair, and stretched his back and arms, letting out a yawn. It was only now he was realizing just how exhausted he was. He sighed as he walked over to his bed, letting himself fall onto it face first, even just him half laying on his bed was enough to tell his brain that it was time to sleep, he could barely keep his eyes open at this point.   
He eventually pulled himself fully onto his bed, curling up and just.... conking out. Well, almost conking out until he heard a knock on his door. His eyes flew open at the soft sound but for Logan, it was as loud as Virgil’s emo music at full volume. Logan groaned.  
“What is it?” He asked as loud and as clear as he could. When the door opened he didn’t even have the energy to roll over and see who it was, already almost asleep again.   
“Heeeey Logan, I’m just coming to check on you, see if you need anything.” He heard Patton’s soft voice from behind him. “I just finished making everyone sandwiches, and uh... I made you one if you want it.”   
“That’s... that’s nice of you Patton...” Logan slurred in his half asleep state. Patton nodded, though Logan couldn’t see it.  
“We’ve all been really worried about you Logan, so uh. I’m going to leave this here and... if you need anything just summon me.” Patton said as he put a plate on Logan’s nightstand. Logan forced his eyes open and saw a sandwich in the shape of a heart. He sighed and closed his eyes once again.  
“Welp, I’ll leave you alone now I guess.” Patton said, though it was a minute or two more before he actually left Logan’s room, closing the door behind him. Finally, Logan could sleep.   
——  
There was a knock at his door, this time a lot louder. Logan jolted awake, he had only been asleep for no more than 30 minutes. Logan groaned as whoever it was barged into his room. And Logan could only guess who it was, and his name started with an R and ended with ‘pain in the ass’.  
“Logan! I came to see if you were doing alright, you haven’t been out of your room much for the passed week!” Roman spoke loudly, somehow not realizing that Logan was in bed... to sleep. He just kept on talking very, very loudly. “-and Virgil was starting to think you’d died so I came to prove him wrong and I can see you breathing so I’m pretty sure you’re alive and well!” Logan had missed more than half of what Roman was saying due to his static brain and the fact that he desperately wanted to sleep.   
“But I can also see you’re probably not feeling too well, do you need anything? Water? Maybe a Disney movie to cheer you up?” Roman asked, he finally stopped talking as he awaited an answer. Logan groaned as he tried to get himself to speak. He rolled over onto his back and Roman could see how dead he looked. Logan looked over at Roman and just glared daggers at him. Roman shivered at the icy vibe Logan was giving off.  
“You definitely need a Disney movie, how about Big Hero 6? Your favorite!” Roman said as he plopped himself on Logan’s bed. Just then another figure appeared in Logan’s doorway.   
“Roman! You didn’t even let him answer! What if he doesn’t want to watch a movie, you can’t just assume!” Patton scolded.  
“Alright dad.” Roman said with a groan. Logan rolled his eyes.  
“You’re also being too loud, you have to talk quietly in a soothing voice, he probably has a headache.” Logan summed that guess up to Patton’s weird dad instincts.   
“You’re right, I’m sorry Logan I was being too loud, here drink some water.” Roman said, now much quieter as he summoned Logan a glass of water. Logan took the water and set it next to the sandwich.  
“Thank you both for your concern, but what I really need right now is-“   
“Some medicine! Of course!” Patton said, summoning a medicine bottle. Logan sighed and took the bottle when Patton offered it. Patton looked at him expectantly. Logan sighed once again and took the correct dose before setting it down with his water and his food.  
“Thank you but I really just-“  
“Maybe he wants to watch documentaries instead of a Disney movie?” Patton suggested, now talking to Roman. Roman nodded.  
“You might be right Patton, I mean Disney is more of a you and me thing, not a Logan thing.” Logan groaned, though it went unnoticed by the two. Roman and Patton kept talking and talking about what Logan might need or want, both men now standing on either side of Logan’s bed. At some point Logan’s tired brain couldn’t even process what they were saying, all it sounded like to him was a very loud, jumbled up mess and it was driving him absolutely insane. His pounding headache that was getting increasingly worse the longer these two stayed in his room, the stress from working days on end without any breaks, and the frustration of no one listening to him was wearing his patience incredibly thin.   
“I got it! He’s been cooped up in his room all week, that can’t be good for him, maybe he just needs to spend some time with us in the common area!” Logan snapped. He groaned and sunk out without a word. He didn’t really have a set destination in mind, just somewhere he can sleep, somewhere Patton and Roman won’t find him.  
When Logan rose up he found himself standing in Janus’s room. He looked around in his tired state only to see Janus and Remus sitting on Janus’s bed. They were both in pjs and Remus was painting Janus’s nails yellow. The two had stopped mid conversation when Logan had appeared, they were now looking over at them. They watched as he wordlessly stumbled over to the bed and flopped down on it (luckily Remus had been holding the nail polish when Logan fell).   
“Whatcha doin here Logan?” Remus asked. Logan groaned and rolled over onto his back.  
“I apologize for my unannounced arrival, I had to escape Patton and Roman.” He sighed.” They insist on helping any way they possibly can except for the way I need.” Logan explained.   
“And what way is that?” Janus asked, although he had his guesses as he watched Logan struggling to keep his eyes open, he sounded exhausted as well.  
“Sleep.” Logan said as he pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. Janus sighed and with a gentle hand he ran his fingers through Logan’s hair, pushing it back off his forehead. Logan moved his hands from his eyes and looked up at Janus who was smiling fondly at him.  
“Well Logan, you can sleep here if you’d like.” Janus offered. Logan gave him a very, very tired smile. “And I... we promise not to disturb you.” Janus said with a pointed look at Remus who threw up his hands in defense.  
“I won’t do anything I promise, I can see that you really need some rest.” Remus promised. Logan gave a short nod.  
“Thank you very much, I appreciate this.”  
“Ah don’t mention it, we’d do anything to help you Lo.” Remus said and crawled over to the wall side of the bed. He laid down and waved Logan over. Logan laid down with Remus, his head on the dark side’s chest and his arms wrapped loosely around Remus’s waist. Remus kissed the top of Logan’s head and began running his fingers through his hair. Janus smiled at the two before laying down with them, spooning Logan. Janus began humming softly to ease Logan’s mind. That and him lightly running his fingertips along Logan’s stomach seemed to work as both dark sides felt Logan’s breathing even out.   
The two waited a while, watching as Logan fell deeper and deeper into some much needed sleep. After a few minutes of watching they both looked at each other and neither of them could contain their smiles.  
“He’s so adorable like this!” Remus whispered. Janus held a finger to his own lips.  
“Remus, as much as I agree, we have to let him sleep. Which means we have to be quiet.” Janus said in a very soft, barely audible whisper. Remus nodded and mouthed a ‘sorry’. Janus smiled at him. He leaned over and gave Remus a soft kiss on the cheek.   
—-  
An hour or two went by and eventually someone had found Logan. Patton felt really bad for what happened in Logan’s room and he set out to apologize to him, which was easier said than done considering Patton had literally no idea where Logan went. After searching almost everywhere in the mind he finally found himself standing in front of Janus’s door in the dark side of Thomas’s mind. Patton knocked softly on Janus’s door. He was wringing his hands as he waited but nothing came. The door didn’t open, no one said anything. It was just a few minutes of complete silence.   
Worried, Patton reached for the doorknob, quietly pushing the door open. “Janus?” Patton called out quietly as he peeked into the room. He was shocked to see not only Janus, but Remus and Logan asleep on Janus’s bed, all cuddled close together. Patton smiled and closed to door just as quietly as he had opened it. When he turned and walked away from the door he finally realized why Logan was acting the way he was earlier, and Patton felt stupid for not noticing it sooner, he just needed sleep.


End file.
